Love Potion
by HyuugaMikan
Summary: Nonoko, made a love potion. Sumire made Mikan drink it. She falls in love. But guess who? No, not Natsume. What will happen to their love if Mikan falls in love with another man? One-shot!


Story#01: Advise (Be Careful)

Story#01: Advise (Be Careful)! Love Potion!  
Narration: Gakuen Alice, Advise Love Potion!

**Part 01**

Anna: Hey, Nonoko what's that?

Nonoko: Oh, this? Yesterday at home I made this medicine while looking it up in a book.

Iinchou: Wow. So that means it's a new invention? What kind?

Nonoko: Well, I call it Love Potion.

Anna: Love Potion?

Nonoko: Is it strange?

Iinchou: No, no. I think that's wonderful. Right, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yeah, maybe.

Iinchou: What are you making?

Hotaru: Don't worry about me, please continue your conversation.

Iinchou: Oh...ok.

Anna: So, Nonoko, what does it do?

Nonoko: Well, simply said, it's a "love medicine."

Anna: Love medicine?

Hotaru: A medicine, that will make someone fall in love with you.

Anna: Heh, really...What!

Sumire: Wait!

Nonoko: Oh! Shouda-san, Good morning.

Sumire: Never mind greetings! Is that true?

Nonoko: Well... um...

Sumire: So that means it has similar effects as Narumi-sensei's Alice?

Anna: That would be amazing!

Ruka: Hmmm… a love potion.

Natsume: Nonsense.

Ruka: True.

Nonoko: Well...um...that's wrong. It's not a medicine to make someone fall in love with you, but to make yourself fall in love with someone.

All: What!

Iinchou: The person who drinks it is the one to fall in love with someone?

Nonoko: Yes.

Sumire: That's no good! Such a medicine is useless.

Nonoko: But, for example. How about for times like if you love someone but don't have the courage to confess.

Iinchou: Oh, I see. Then that might be good, right, Imai-san?

Hotaru: Finished. What? Iinchou, did you say something?

Iinchou: No...it's nothing. "My pace" as usual.

Nonoko: Well, then. Would someone like to try? How about you Anna?

Anna: Me? Um...well.

Kokoroyomi: If I drink this medicine everyone will find out who I'm in love with. No way!

Anna: Oh! Kokoroyomi-kun don't pop up all of a sudden and read people's mind!

Sumire: Anyways, this medicine is useless.

Iinchou: Shouda-san, don't you think that's saying too much.

Sumire: Then Iincho would you drink it? Even though you might start a love confession or something in front of everyone?

Iinchou: Th-That would be.

Sumire: See. Anyways, that medicine has a strange pink color. It looks very disgusting.

Nonoko: This color is strawberries. And I don't think it tastes bad.

Sumire: Who cares about the ingredients! No is no!

Nonoko: Really...guess this is a failure.

Anna: Not that it's a failure, it's just... sorry Nonoko

Nonoko: Yeah.

Mikan enters the class

Mikan: Hotaru! Why did you leave me back! I almost arrived late!

Hotaru: I never promised to come with you.

Mikan: That's right but...you could have at least said something!

Hotaru: I did. You just didn't wake up.

Mikan: Ohhhh!

Sumire: Hm! Everyday, almost late every time. Looks like someone really like running.

Mikan: Don't start a fight in the morning Permy!

Sumire: I'm always telling you! Don't call me Permy!

Mikan: Anyways. Good morning everyone!

All: Good morning Mikan.

Nonoko: Good morning.

Mikan: Oh, Nonoko, you don't look in good spirits. What's wrong?

Nonoko: Well, actually.

Sumire: Ah!

Iinchou: What is it, Shouda-san?

Sumire: No...nothing. I just got a brilliant idea. Watch out Sakura Mikan! Ogasawara-san. May I?

Nonoko: What?

Sumire: How about making Sakura-san drink this Love potion?

Nonoko: Make Mikan?

Mikan: What? What?

Sumire: No, it's nothing. I'll tell you after, just wait. Don't speak so loud Ogasawara-san!

Nonoko: We...well

Sumire: It's not poison right? And anyways weren't you looking for someone to try it?

Nonoko: O..ok, then I'll just explain to Mikan.

Sumire: Stupid! If you explain none would drink such a medicine!

Nonoko: But…

Sumire: Anyways, I'm taking on of these.

Nonoko: Oh!

Sumire: So then, Sakura-san. This is something Ogasawara-san made. Want to drink?

Mikan: What is it? Juice?

Sumire: A special nutritional drink. Here.

Mikan: The color looks delicious! Is it okay for me to have it Nonoko?

Nonoko: Umm...sure.

Ruka: Looks delicious?! What?! It's a Love Potion!!

Natsume: Tch…Baka

Ruka: Will Mikan be ok if she drinks it?

Natsume: It's nothing dangerous to her life.

Ruka: Yeah.

Sumire: So, go ahead, Sakura-san. Gulp it all up!

Mikan: Okay. Well then, itadakimasu!

Sumire: So, Sakura Mikan, confess in front of everyone and make a fool of yourself!

Mikan: It was delicious, Nonoko.

Nonoko: Um...ok.

Mikan: Thanks Nonoko. Oh, I drank it all...Was that ok?

Sumire: Yes! Of course! So...then feel anything different?

Mikan: Anything different...Now that you say so...I kind of...

Sumire: Kind of?

Mikan: I feel like my spirits are up! That sure is Nonoko's nutritional drink.

Sumire: Not that!

Iinchou: Come on Shouda-san, let's properly explain to Mikan.

Hotaru: Mikan, what you drank is not a Nutritional drink.

Mikan: What do you mean?

Nonoko: Well, Mikan what you just drank is a medicine I made called "Love Potion."

Mikan: Love? Medicine?

Nonoko: I'm sorry Mikan, making you drink with no explanation.

Sumire: It's ok. It's not like it's poison.

Mikan: That means...I got tricked by Perm!

Sumire: Ahahahahaha!

Nonoko: I'm really sorry.

Mikan: What kind of medicine? What did I drink!

Sumire: That medicine will make you fall in love with someone.

Mikan: Make me fall in love with someone?

Iinchou: Love is Love and Potions means medicine.

Mikan: So that means I'm going to fall in love with someone?

Sumire: That's right.

Mikan: No way! What a bad joke! I don't mind falling in love with Hotaru or Iinchou.

Iinchou: Eh? Really?

Hotaru: I mind.

Mikan: Don't say such cold things Hotaru.

Hotaru: Don't come close. I don't have such interests (lesbian).

Mikan: Ohhhh! But, what if I fall in love with Natsume! Oh no! No! Just thinking about it is scary!

Natsume: It's scary for me! Polkadots!

Mikan: Don't call me polkadots!

Natsume: Having you falling in love with me is troublesome.

Mikan: What do you mean troublesome! Oh, what shall I do! Not Natsume! Then I'd rather it be Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Sa..Sakura.

Mikan: Nonoko, isn't there anything that can be done?

Nonoko: The effects will wear off with time.

Mikan: Isn't there any way to stop the effects?

Hotaru: You might as well give up, but don't confess love to me.

Mikan: What's with you Hotaru! It's not a time to be reading "science of machinery" volume 2. Be worried for me.

Hotaru: I'm more interested in the contents of this book than you.

Mikan: You're too cold Hotaru!

Hotaru: Anyways, Mikan has the nullification alice, the medicine may have no effect on you.

Mikan: That's right!

Sumire: I wonder. Sakura-san's powers are unstable.

Mikan: What did you say ?! First of all it's your fault for tricking me Permy!

Sumire: Don't call me Permy!

Mikan: Permy is Permy! Oh Hotaru! Help me!

Hotaru: Don't hug me.

Mikan: Hotaru, you're being evil.

Hotaru: Don't stick to me. You're nose leaking is dirty.

Mikan: My nose is not leaking.

Hotaru: It's non-stop leaking.

Mikan: Since then, I don't feel anything different. I don't feel like confessing my love or something. My "no effect" alice must have worked. Ah, that's so good, not falling in love with Natsume.

Tsubasa: Hey! Shorty!

Mikan:Tsubasa-senpai! Oh! what's this feeling! My heart it's… pounding! My cheeks are feeling so hot! Oh no!

Tsubasa: Hey! what's wrong, you're cheeks are all red. Do you have a fever?

Mikan: No, I don't think I have a fever. Really what's wrong...I can't stop this feeling of love for Tsubasa-senpai!

Tsubasa: Hey! What's wrong? Hugging me all of a sudden.

Mikan: Oh! I...hugged you, didn't I?

Tsubasa: Yep, and with quite enthusiasm.

Mikan: What's this feeling? I want more than just hugging...I...

Tsubasa: Mikan? Oh, Mikan?

Mikan: What?

Tsubasa: Your hugging while groaning.

Mikan: Oh! I'm so sorry! That's weird...I thought I had separated.

Tsubasa: Mikan, did something bad happen?

Mikan: No, nothing, Just...I want to be with you Senpai...What did I just say?

Tsubasa: You said you want to be with me...Hey! Don't make me repeat!

Mikan: But, it's not a lie! It's true!

Mikan: Just as I thought, I really love you Tsubasa-senpai!

Tsubasa: As you thought?

Mikan: No...I can't stop this feeling! What should I do?

Tsubasa: Mikan, you're face looks like your full of your feelings...(overwhelmed)

Mikan: It's just your imagination.

Tsubasa: Since earlier is your face being red also my imagination?

Mikan: Yes, it's your imagination...Well, no...My cheeks do feel hot.

Tsubasa: This is strange.

Mikan: True! What is this? Not just hugging, I also want to k...k..kiss, and have him carry me like princess...Oh no...One after the other, the things I want him to do to me are coming up in my head!

Tsubasa: Mikan, you're speaking out loud.

Mikan: Out loud?

Tsubasa: Oh well, if you want me to carry you like a princess, ok.

Mikan: Senpai! What are you doing suddenly!

Tsubasa: Well, you wanted me to carry you like a princess right?

Mikan: Yeah, but...this...this is so embarrassing.

Tsubasa: What are you saying. I did this at the Alice festival don't you remember?

Mikan: Yes, I remember but...still, this is so embarrassing!

Tsubasa: What's wrong? There's something really different from the usual shorty.

Mikan: But you know what, Tsubasa-senpai, right now I feel really nice.

Tsubasa: Good, being honest. H...Hey! What's with the octopus mouth! You really want to kiss?

Mikan: Oh no! That's wrong! No way!

Tsubasa: I thought you trying to kiss would never happen even if the earth would turned upside down.

Mikan: Never mind what just happened. Even I'm being surprised by myself!

Tsubasa: Okay, Mikan let's calm down.

Mikan: I'm calm.

Tsubasa: How? Ok. So, that's true, right?

Mikan: Yes. Alice Gakuen elementary school group B, Sakura Mikan never tells a lie in front of her beloved Tsubasa-senpai!

Tsubasa: O..ok. Answer my question, then.

Mikan: Ok.

Tsubasa: Did something unusual happen to you today?

Mikan: Something unusual?...Oh!

Tsubasa: What is it?

Mikan: That's right! I was made to drink some Love Potion Nonoko made. Some kind of medicine that makes the drinker falls in love with someone.

Tsubasa: That's it! Nonoko..that means gijutsu-kei's Ogasawara right?

Mikan: But my alice is the "no effect" so I don't think Nonoko's medicine has any effects on me.

Tsubasa: Hey! You don't realize it?

Mikan: Realize what?

Tsubasa: Even with such strange conduct, no consciousness of it!

Mikan: Anyways, senpai I want to hug you...but that's no good right.

Tsubasa: Oh well, if it's the medicine's fault, no choice right? Come on.

Mikan: Really? It's ok?

Tsubasa: You're light anyways.

Mikan: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!

Misaki: Oh, my. Aren't you being nicer than usual, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Oh! No. Misaki, when did you?

Misaki: Hmm. I didn't know you had such hobbies (paedophilia).

Tsubasa: Hey! Don't misunderstand. This is because of a medicine by the elementary school's Ogasawara, a love potion.

Misaki: Right, right. Stinky excuses.

Mikan: Don't say wrong things about Tsubasa-senpai!

Misaki:Hey! Shorty! What are you doing all of a sudden! I didn't say any thing wrong.

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai is super nice!

Misaki: So? What's that got to do with anything?

Mikan: Anyways! Tsubasa-senpai is mine!...That's saying too much… But yeah! He's mine!

Misaki: Wha! I don't get the meaning of this.

Mikan: Anyways, Tsubasa-senpai is my #1! I love him more than anyone! So don't butt in!

Tsubasa: This doesn't feel bad...but how should I say.

Misaki: Oh! I don't know why but this is making me angry! Elementary school's Ogasawara means, Nonoko right? I'm going to talk to her.

Tsubasa: Talk to her? Hey! Wait! Misaki! I'm also in trouble here, you know!

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai, let's be together forever.

Tsubasa: Wait, if my thoughts are correct...ok!

**End Story 01 Part 01**

Story#01 chap 2: Advise (Be Careful)! Love Potion!

**Part 02**

Misaki: Is Nonoko-chan here?

Nonoko: Y...Yes? What may I do for you?

Misaki: Nonoko-chan, did you make the 'Love Potion?

Nonoko: Yes. Oh! Has something happened to Mikan-chan?

Misaki: This and that! During Special Ability class she was all lovey-dovey with Tsubasa. Just watching them gets on my nerves!

Nonoko: What?

All: Really!

Misaki: Popping up so suddenly- you all gave me a fright!

Iinchou: So the medicine really worked.

Sumire: Ha! Sakura Mikan, take that!

Misaki: Anyway, could you give some of that 'Love Potion' to me?

Nonoko: Why? You want to confess your love to someone?

Misaki: No, no! The other way round. I want to make the one I love drink this and confess to me.

All: Ah!

Sumire: That's right! There was such a way to use it... this could be a huge chance for me!

Anna: With the 'Love Potion' I could get together with Misaki-sensei.

Iinchou: But, senpai, does it really work so well?

Misaki: Well, thanks to that Tsubasa is getting all full of himself.

Tsubasa: Who's getting all full of himself?

Misaki: Did I say anything wrong, Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Never mind. I want to end this.

Mikan: No way! I don't want to end this with you Tsubasa-senpai! No way!

Nonoko: Mi...Mikan-chan?

Sumire: It really has amazing effects.

Tsubasa: Anyway. I have an idea. Could you give me a bottle of 'Love Potion?

Misaki: What for!

Tsubasa: Just listen, I was thinking of making her drink another bottle and making her fall in love with Ruka-pyon or something like that.

Sumire: What did you say!

Mikan: What do you mean!

Iinchou: Mikan-chan, Shouda-san, let's calm down, okay?

Mikan: Who could calm down?! You idiot!

Iinchou: Idiot? Mikan-chan.

Sumire: Having precious Ruka-kun become Sakura-san's victim...just thinking about it...ohhh!

Mikan: Don't say such evil things! Anyway, it's my dream to dine with Tsubasa-senpai!

Tsubasa: Mikan, you're not making sense.

Sumire: Well, well. Ogasawara-san.

Nonoko: Yes? Sumire: May I have some 'Love Potion?

Nonoko: Well, actually.

Sumire: What?! Don't be so stingy. You made a lot, didn't you?

Nonoko: Actually, including this morning's, I only made two.

Sumire: What?

Misaki: So that means.

Anna: The last bottle!

Sumire: Over there! I can smell it! Yes! The 'Love Potion' is mine!

Misaki: That's cheating! Using your Alice!

Sumire: Sorry senpai but...

Misaki: Hey! Wait!

Anna: Oh! Wait!

Tsubasa: Geez! I won't let you get away!

Mikan: No, Tsubasa-senpai, don't leave me behind!

Tsubasa: Man... That's annoying.

Mikan: Oh, Tsubasa-senpai! I'm so touched!

Tsubasa: Never mind about feeling touched...let's go!

Iinchou: Everybody's gone.

Nonoko: Oh, what shall I do?

Iinchou: Well... How about creating an antidote?

Nonoko: An antidote?

Iinchou: Yes, a medicine that will stop the effects of the 'Love Potion'. If you can make that, it may also stop all this trouble. I'll help you.

Nonoko: Okay, I'll try to make one.

Iinchou: Okay, so let's get started right away.

Nonoko: Hotaru-chan! You're here.

Iinchou: Didn't you go home, Hotaru-chan?

Hotaru: Well.

Nonoko: Oh yeah, the 'Love Potion' had an effect on Mikan and now she's all over Andou-senpai!

Hotaru: That sure sounds like simple-minded Mikan.

Nonoko: We're going to make an antidote.

Hotaru: Hmm? Well then, I'll go and retrieve the 'Love Potion'. It would be troublesome if the number of victims increase, right?

Iinchou: Yes. Please.

Hotaru: So, take this.

Nonoko: What is it?

Hotaru: Cat Phone, as the name implies, is a phone with the auditory faculties of a cat. You can talk even if you're far away. To put it simply, like a mobile phone.

Nonoko: Then, we will communicate using this, right?

Hotaru: Yes. Since it's a new invention, this is also a chance to test it.

Nonoko: What?

Hotaru: Never mind. Anyway, wear it. And don't drop it, okay.

Nonoko: Okay.

Hotaru: Okay then, you two try your best.

Misaki: Geez! Where is she!

Kokoroyomi: That sure is Permy, always quick to escape.

Tsubasa: Why are you following?

Kokoroyomi: 'Cause it looks fun.

Misaki: Is that it? And here I am seriously trying! Man!

Anna: I'm also serious. With the potion I can have a love adventure with Misaki-sensei.

Narumi: That's right, you know. I'm sure Anna and Kokoroyomi-kun are as serious as you, Misaki. Me too, as a matter of fact.

Misaki: Narumi?! You too?

Narumi: Yeah!

Misaki: Do you have any reason to want this medicine?

Narumi: Not 'want', that medicine is dangerous- I want to retrieve it. It's quite troublesome if a love potion is made.

Tsubasa: Yeah, it really is a dangerous medicine.

Narumi: Think about it, my Alice loses all its value.

Misaki & Tsubasa: You've such a narrow outlook!

Tsubasa: And denying his own student's Alice.

Narumi: You guys! I can't ignore such a comment! I'm not denying Nonoko-chan's Alice. I'm just saying that a love potion is a threat, that's all.

Misaki: Not much difference. Ah! Found her!

Sumire: Oh no!

Misaki: I won't let you escape! You! Hand me that potion!

Sumire: Oh! No! Let me go, please! It's mine!

Misaki: Who cares, just give it to me!

Misaki & Sumire: Ah!

Kokoroyomi: Nice catch.

Sumire: Why are you butting in!

Kokoroyomi: Cause it's fun.

Sumire: What's that supposed to mean?! Give it to me!

Misaki: Nonononono! Be a good boy and give it to me and I won't do anything bad to you.

Kokoroyomi: Hmmm... For some reason I don't feel like it.

Misaki: What's that supposed to mean?! Anyway...hand it over!

Kokoroyomi: Ah! Ah! She took it away.

Misaki: Haha! Got it!

Sumire: Wa...Wait!

Misaki: I'm cornered.

Kokoroyomi: Give me back my potion!

Misaki: Since when has it become your potion!

Anna: No, the potion is mine!

Narumi: Everyone is so fast. There's not a single moment possible for me to catch it.

Misaki: Naru-sensei, don't you think it's because of age?

Narumi: I'm only twenty-seven.

Misaki: If you round it up, that makes you thirty.

Narumi: Listen, there's a law that says no rounding up after twenty-five.

Sumire: If things come to this, it's embarrassing but I have no choice! Mmm... Triple-cat-flip! Meow!

Misaki: Ohhh!

Sumire: I got the love potion!

Misaki: Shoot!

Sumire: Using my Alice and revealing my true self, I wonder if you guys can catch up with me? This look is a little embarrassing but I've no time to change my mind! Oh!

Hotaru: Nice job.

Sumire: Imai-san, what are you doing here? Get out of my way.

Hotaru: That medicine, let me have a look.

Sumire: Ah! What are you doing?! Give it back!

Hotaru: Hmmm. So this is the famous 'Love Potion.

Sumire: You!

Hotaru: Uh oh, looks like it's best to run away.

Sumire: I won't lose! Meow!

Hotaru: Oh no! The potion...

**End Story 01 Part 02**

Story#01: Advise (Be Careful)! Love Potion!

**Part 03**

Ruka: I wonder if Sakura's okay?

Natsume: Hm. As soon as the medicine's effects wear off, everything will be fine.

Ruka: That's true, but.

Sumire: Natsume! Ruka! duck!

Ruka + Natsume: Eh? Ah!

Anna: The love potion!

Sumire: Over Natsume & Ruka!

Hotaru: Seems like it was completely poured all over them.

Narumi: Oh, my, my.

Sumire: It's not like they drank it...What happens on a case like this?

Hotaru: Don't know.

Ruka: sigh

All: Mmm?

Natsume: Hey! What's wrong?

Sumire: Ruka? The medicine is starting to have an effect on Ruka! Which means that is good. If I can get either Natsume or Ruka to fall in love with me, it's perfect! How about both of them?

Hotaru: You're drooling.

Sumire: Oh, my, what am I doing! Anyways, if both of them fall in love with me, there will be no problem! Oh! But if that happens, which should I choose? Oh! I can't choose! Anyways, I'll go for the one which falls in love with me by the medicine's effect.

Anna: Hey

Sumire: What?

Anna: Natsume and Ruka are…

Sumire: They're staring at each other?! (staring with loving eyes)

Hotaru: This must be! Camera, camera!

Ruka: Natsume, I...until now I've kept quiet about this but, to tell you the truth.

Natsume: What?

Ruka: I think of you not as a friend but... as a lover. That's right! From the bottom of my heart, I love you!

All: WHAT!

Ruka: I love you! Natsume!

Anna: Ah! Ah! Natsume & Ruka are hugging!

Hotaru: Shutter chance! These are going to sell well!

Sumire: No way!! Ruka with Natsume?! ...Ah! But with those two, such a "world"(BL) is maybe possible.

Anna: Oh! I feel my heartbeat.

Sumire: That..That's true...This is amazing.

Kokoroyomi: I don't feel anything.

Sumire: If you get excited, that'd be scary!

Narumi: Mmm, but this is no good. Hey you two!

Natsume + Ruka: Eh?

Narumi: Look this way.

Ruka: Ha?

Natsume: What?

Narumi: This is really bad.

Anna: What is it sensei?

Narumi: Well, I thought that if I made them fall for me using my alice we wouldn't have to see more of this "forbidden world"(BL) but, it didn't work on them.

Sumire: Ha!

Anna: Sensei's pheromone alice didn't work?

Narumi: Yes, sadly not at all.

Anna: The medicine Nonoko made is that amazing?

Natsume: Ruka?

Ruka: What is it, Natsume?

Natsume: Don't stick so much, it's hot.

Ruka: Eh? But it's just like always! Aha! You're embarrassed? Natsume.

Natsume: N..No

Ruka: You don't have to hide it. I know all about you. Whatever happens, to me, Natsume you will always be my number 1. No mistake about it.

Hotaru: Things are getting exciting. This will make very good pictures.

Sumire: Hey! Imai-san, may I have a moment?

Hotaru: What? I'm busy now, so make it short.

Sumire: After, can you share with me a few of those pictures?

Hotaru: They're not cheap.

Sumire: I know.

Hotaru: Ah, I also accept food.

Sumire: Don't worry, I will pay you cash.

Anna: What are you two talking about?

Sumire: It doesn't concern you Umenomiya-san. Anyways, the love potion worked on Ruka towards Natsume, but who did Natsume fall for? Could it be me?

Hotaru + Anna: No way, no way.

Tsubasa: Ah! So tired! Finally we reached them.

Mikan: Nn? What are Ruka-pyon and Natsume here for?

Anna: Ah! Mikan!

Mikan: Looks like Ruka-pyon is closer to Natsume than usual.

Tsubasa: Feels like Natsume is acting a bit strange too...Could it be? Pieces of the broken bottle over there!

Mikan: What does it mean?

Tsubasa: Anna, explain to her.

Anna: Ok, Mikan, you see…(explaining)

Mikan: WHAT?! The love potion worked on Ruka-pyon and Natsume?! I see, that's why Ruka-pyon is all over Natsume.

Tsubasa: Hey, Mikan, you didn't notice yourself hugging me?

Mikan: Ehe. I'm sorry senpai, but if I'm not doing this, I'm just so worried that you'd be taken away by Misaki-senpai. As soon as she is gone, I'll let go.

Tsubasa: Really.

Misaki: No need to take such precautions.

Mikan: That's right, senpai. Next time, will you come with me to Central Town on a date? ... No ... thats wrong… um, yeah, to buy "howalon"? I want to eat together. That would be ok, right?

Tsubasa: Howalon? That does taste good.

Mikan: Does that mean you'll go with me?

Tsubasa: Well, if it's for shopping, I guess I could.

Mikan: Really?! Different from a certain Natsume, I knew it! Senpai you're so nice!

Tsubasa: Um, since earlier, Natsume's been staring with deadly eyes.

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai! I love you so much!

Tsubasa: You didn't notice?! Thanks Mikan, I appreciate your feelings, but Natsume's stare is painful, could you please let go of me?

Mikan: Eh? But Misaki-senpai is still here, I can't do that.

Ruka: Natsume? Where are you going?

Natsume: Hey! Let go of him.

Ruka: Natsume, what's wrong?

Tsubasa: If he came to us, does that mean he fell in love with one of us?

Mikan: What is it Natusme? You don't need to make such a scary face.

Natsume: I said let go!

Tsubasa: Eh! Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Mikan: Natsume! What are you doing! It's dangerous!

Natsume: You, shut up!

Mikan: No! If you do something to Tsubasa-senpai, I won't forgive you!

Natsume: Anyways, get away from him. If you don't, I'll roast him!

Mikan: Natsume! I told you it's dangerous to bring out fire! Stop it you idiot! Fire is hot! Stupid! Doing that won't make just a simple burn! Don't you even understand that!

Ruka: Sakura...What are you doing, hugging Natsume.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, are you taking Natsume's side!

Ruka: That...of course! Natsume is...he's my destined partner!

Mikan: Destiny? But still, it doesn't change the fact that  
bringing out fire is dangerous.

Ruka: I know that! But, will you please stop hugging Natsume?

Mikan: No!

Tsubasa + Ruka: What?

Tsubasa: Could it be that the medicine's effect wore off?

Mikan: If I let go, for sure, he's going to attack Tsubasa-senpai with his alice! That I can't let him do!

Tsubasa: Ah, I was wrong.

Ruka: It's not a reason for you to hug 'MY' Natsume!

Natsume: Ruka!

Mikan: While I'm doing this, Natsume can't use fire. It's safe this way.

Ruka: For that! If I'm hugging him, Natsume won't use fire!

Mikan: Oh! My favorite ribbon came off! Ruka-pyon what are you doing!

Ruka: I-It was tied loose, that's why.

Mikan: That's not true!

Tsubasa: Ok, you two, calm down, ok?

Mikan + Ruka: How can I calm down in a moment like this!

Ruka: I don't want anything to happen to Natsume!

Natsume: Ruka, I'm alright.

Mikan: Hey hey, Ruka-pyon. Permy got a bunch of pictures of you. Look, such a smiling face.

Sumire: Hey! Sakura-san don't say anything unneeded!

Ruka: Why pictures? Ah! Imai! Anyways, Sakura, get away from Natsume!

Natsume: Ruka...I'm fine this way.

Ruka: What do you mean, Natsume?

Natsume: Hey! Polkadots!

Mikan: My name's not polkadots so I won't answer.

Natsume pulls Mikan's hair and Natsume's on top of Mikan

Mikan: NATSUME!! THAT HURTS!

Natsume: Only if you put down your hair in front of me.

Mikan: Ah? What's with you all of a sudden?

Natsume: That's all I want to say.

Mikan: What's with you!

Tsubasa: Ah, my. Mikan, it's okay to let go of Natsume, I'm not scared of his alice. Don't worry.

Natsume: Andou you!

Tsubasa: Hey, Natsume. I'm older than you, I would appreciate you adding -senpai to my name when you speak.

Natsume: Nonsense. Calling you by your name is enough for you.

Mikan: I won't forgive you for what you said to my Tsubasa senpai!!

Misaki: Mmm, what is what.

Meow! Meow (communicator ringing)

Hotaru: Ah! It must be Nonoko. Hello, can you hear me?

Nonoko: I can hear you.

Hotaru: Operational Test: no problem.

Nonoko: Eh?

Hotaru: No, no. Giving this to you was the right answer. Where are you now?

Nonoko: Well, since Iinchou and I are separated to look for Mikan. Now I'm at the back entrance of the Elementary dormitory.

Hotaru: Really? Then you're close. Stupid Mikan is in front of the elementary dormitory.

Nonoko: Really? Then I'll be there soon!

Hotaru: I'll contact Iinchou later.

Nonoko: Thank you Hotaru.

Anna: Hotaru, could it be you were contacting with Nonoko?

Hotaru: Yes.

Anna: Where did Nonoko say she was?

Hotaru: She's coming this way now. She'll be here soon.

Nonoko: Sorry for the wait!

Anna: Nonoko.

Nonoko: I made it! the antidote for the love potion.

Anna: That's great!

Nonoko: So, I just need to give this to Mikan right?

Anna: Actually, Natsume and Ruka are also under the Love potion's effects.

Nonoko: What? When? Oh well, I made in a large amount so it should be okay, I think.

Nonoko throws the bottle

Mikan: Nn? What? I?

Ruka: ??

Mikan: What is it?

Ruka: Until now.

Tsubasa: Looks like they all are calmed down.

Nonoko: Looks like they're back to normal.

Mikan: What do you mean?

Anna: Great!

Sumire: Pretty simple.

Narumi: You think? I'm just glad that from the "forbidden world.

Misaki Yeah, yeah! Right! They're really back to normal?

Mikan: So, what do you mean, back to normal?

Nonoko: Actually, Mikan, the Love Potion I made had effect and-

Mikan: Really!

Nonoko: Yes.

Mikan: Wait! Didn't my nullification alice work and stopped it?

Nonoko: Well, actually.

Tsubasa: Hey! Mikan! You don't remember!

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai...Ah! It's coming back to me.

Tsubasa: Mikan?

Mikan: Oh no! I made a huge fool of myself saying and doing really embarrassing things...I can't look in Tsubasa-senpai's face anymore! What shall I do!

Kokoroyomi: Natsume and Ruka were also under the effects of the love potion.

Mikan: Eh? You too?

Ruka: It's not our fault.

Natsume: Hn. Nonsense.

Ruka: Feels like I said impossible things to Natsume like, lover...Of course Natsume is my best friend but-

Mikan: Ah! Ruka-pyon, you're all red. Who did you fall in love with?

Ruka: Doesn't matter who, right?!

Mikan: Eh?! But I'm curious!

Kokoroyomi: It's Natsume.

Mikan: WHAT?! Really? Then how about Natsume? Natsume, who did you fall in love with?

Natsume: I'm not going to be part of this. Let's go Ruka.

Ruka: Yeah.

Mikan: Hm. Natsume is really hot tempered. Did he fall for someone that he'd actually be too embarrassed to say the name? Is there even such a person?

Hotaru: Mikan, don't you understand?

Narumi: Hotaru...that's.

Mikan: What do you mean?

Hotaru: You're really slow.

Mikan: What do you mean I'm slow!

Narumi: Well, well. Mikan calm down. Anyways the love potion effects have worn off.

Mikan: That's right. Nonoko, didn't you want to say something?

Nonoko: Yes, about the love potion. This medicine will work on someone that already has a certain feeling of love, and will make that person fall even more in love.

Mikan: Mmmmmmm, I'm sorry, could you explain a little simpler?

Nonoko: Eh? Simpler? Nn, how should I say? I thought my explanation was simple.

Sumire: You probably used too difficult words for miss idiot.

Mikan: What did you say?! Perm?! Then why don't you try explaining then?

Sumire: I understood so I don't need to reformat in a simpler way.

Mikan: Doubtful.

Tsubasa: I'll explain.

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai. So, what does it mean?

Tsubasa: One won't fall in love with someone they don't like. Simpler said: One can't love someone they hate. Right? Nonoko.

Nonoko: That's it. And, it only affects the feeling of the person who drank.

Misaki: So, Tsubasa being totally in love with Mikan.

Tsubasa: That's a misunderstanding! Wake up!

Misaki: I was wrong, sorry.

Sumire: Then that means, how ever I may be totally in love with Natsume and Ruka, if they don't fall for me, then it's meaningless?

Kokoroyomi: You should forget about impossible situations. Ahhh?! Curly perm punched me.

Narumi: Well, well. Hearing the use of the medicine, I feel much better now. Well, you know, my gorgeous pheromone life was in crisis. I would have lost all usefulness.

Tsubasa + Misaki: You really are narrow hearted!

Narumi: I really have no standing point.

Mikan: Oh. I think I started to understand.

Nonoko: That's why, Mikan fell even more in love with Andou-senpai, Ruka with Natsume and Natsume.

Mikan: What? Why's everyone staring at me?

Tsubasa: Could it be?

Anna: Natsume?

Misaki: With this shorty?

Sumire: You're kidding!

Kokoroyomi: You've got to be kidding me!

Mikan: No..No way...Did Natsume fall for me? Ah..hahaha, no way! Impossible.

Nonoko: Mikan?

Mikan: He said before that he hates everything about me. It's impossible.

Tsubasa: Well, more than going to Mikan, felt more like he was after me (for vengeance)

Mikan: That's right, he probably fell for Tsubasa-senpai.

Tsubasa: Mikan, please let me deny such thoughts!

Mikan: Mm? Oh well, we're all back to normal so, doesn't matter. For sure my number 1 is Hotaru!

Hotaru: Hey! Don't hug me suddenly!

Mikan: Oh come on! You came here because you were worried about me right?

Hotaru: Ah! I'm looking forward to the sales results of the pictures.

Mikan: Hotaru, did you say something?

Hotaru: No, nothing. Well, I guess Mikan, you were of some use. Thank you.

Mikan: Eh? Wow! Hotaru thanked me! Hey! Hey! Did you hear that? Hotaru said "thank you" to me!

Narumi: Yes, we heard. That's nice, Mikan. Well then, it's getting dark. Everyone go back to the dormitory.

Tsubasa: Hey, Naru, you look like you are very relieved.

Misaki: Really. And earlier you were saying "my pheromone life will this and that.

Narumi: Ah, yes, yes. Everyone, tomorrow come to school in good humor (good health). Well, then, I still have work to do, so I'll be off. Adieu! Muah!

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai.

Tsubasa: Nn? What is it?

Mikan: Today, I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you so much.

Tsubasa: That's ok, don't worry.

Kokoroyomi: Oh, well, let's go home.

Sumire: Yeah, you're right.

Anna: I'm hungry. I wonder what's for dinner.

Hotaru: Feels like we forgot something.

Mikan: Hmm. Oh yeah, where's Iinchou?

All: AH!

On the other hand

Iinchou: Mikan? Where are you? Where could she have gone? No! I can't give up! I must fulfill my duty as class representative! Mikan! Where are you?!  
(Eventually they find Iinchou at the classroom)

**The End!**


End file.
